Gazzy finds her
by pbjame
Summary: This takes place 4 years after the world is saved! FAX! ILLA! if that is what you call it and "gazzy finds her" Obviously! My first fanfic so tell me what you think!Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place 4 years after world is saved. This is my first story so tell me if it is any good. FAX!! ILLA!!!(if that is what u call it)And Gazzy finds his one and only. Please R&R.**

Chapter 1

Max POV

"Max can we please go to the talent show at Ella's middle school well we are in town!?"

I could tell Angel and Nudge were getting annoyed with me.

"Ummm…"I began to say no but then I made the mistake of looking up into their Bambi eyes. Dang it! It always works on me…. I guess I am sensitive that way.

"Fine we can go," I said. Then I turned to look at Fang. He was holding my hand and raising his eyebrow at me.

I gave him a look that said 'they gave Bambi eyes what was I supposed to do?' He smiled and chuckled softly that was basically the Fang way of laughing.

So we all _**walked**_ because we were with Ella and Iggy wanted to stay with her. (He recently got his vision back full time and the couple have gotten even closer.) And then Gazzy said, "Maybe the girl from my dreams will be there."

Okay let me explain. Lately he claims to have been having these dreams about his "true love". I didn't want to rain on his parade or anything so I just nodded my head. I saw Fang and Iggy trying to hold back laughter and apparently Ella did too because we both elbowed them hard in their stomachs.

Any way their was some pretty good performances like some kid almost blowing his head off while playing the tuba and a person juggling oranges while doing the Cotton Eye Joe. But one that stood out to all of us (especially Gaz his eyes practically popped out of his head) was this one girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes with an amazing voice singing _'My Life would Suck Without You' _by Kelly Clarkson. She was amazing!!! And let me tell you I don't say that much.

Then all of a sudden Gazzy whispered, "That's her." I swear to god that almost mad me drop to the ground right there and Nudge was silent for a while too but then I heard Fang and Iggy say at the same time, "Dude she is HOT!!" At that me and Ella gave them both a death stare and they said," Not like that though." And swooped down in for a brief make out until Gazzy said," God, you guys go in another room for that!!!"

_After the show…_

"So Gaz how are you gonna meet Faye?" I asked. (That is the girl of The Gasman's 'dreams' who at in Ella's school).

"Easy I will go to school with her." He said.

My mouth dropped open. But then I said, "And how do plan to do that?"

"God you guys are stupid, I am gonna ask Dr. Martinez to enroll me in Ella's school as her cousin whose parents passed away in a car accident that they adopted and then I will talk to her."

Finally Nudge (who else) broke the silence. "Well what are we supposed to do? I want to go to school too!"

_After talking to _

So it is settled Gazzy (6th grade), Nudge (7th grade), Iggy (8th grade), and Angel (4th grade) are going to school as 'Ella's cousins that were recently orphaned'. Iggy only went so he could be with Ella though. As for me and Fang we get lucky and get to stay home all day and do what ever we want. YAY!!!!

**So I hope you like chapter 1. Tell me what you think and chapter two will be up shortly. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed!! I realized I got the ages mixed up so here are the ages for my story…Max & Fang-18, Iggy- 16 pretending to be 14 so he can be with Ella- 14, Nudge is 13, Gazzy and Faye are 12, and Angel is 10. So thank you for reading and reviewing my story and here is chapter 2!!!**

Chapter 2

Gazzy's POV

Okay it is Monday morning and Nudge is freaking out about her outfit because me and Iggy accidentally squirted ketchup for our home fries on her new shirt. Woop-de-doo!! (You should have seen her face!!) She got 3 other new shirts so I don't see why she doesn't change. But then Ella hand thankfully covered whining mouth and brought her to the room they shared to change her shirt.

Finally they came down stairs and I shouted, "It is about time god!!!! We are gonna be late so hurry up!!!" But as I said this I was about to start flying to school but said she was gonna drive us.

Ok we got all our paperwork as Ella and Iggy we walking me to my homeroom. When I walked down the hall and saw inside the classroom I basically screamed with joy inside my own head anyways. But that didn't stop me from saying, "O my GOD!!! She is in my class!!!" Then I walked in and handed my teacher my slip he said, "Hey I am Mr. Douglas but you can call me Mr.D. Why don't you just go sit down next to Faye that is the last seat open." He seemed pretty cool so I nodded my head until I realized what he just said… She is in my class and now I get to sit next to her in homeroom and in science. (Science was our homeroom.) I am telling you life cannot get better than this!!!

When I sat down she said, "Hi I am Faye. What is your name?" Luckily I remembered to use my fake name Zach. (Max changed it to Zach). "I'm Zach. What class do you have next?" Ya that is the way to do it start with the small talk. "I have English what about you?" She said. "Hey me too. What other classes do you have?" I asked.

Apparently we are in all of the same classes except gym and music. But hey that is fine by me.

Faye's POV

Holy crap he is soo cute!!! I wonder why he is talking to me when most boys would be drooling over Ashley or Ali because they are the most prettiest popular girls around and happen to be in this class right now. O did he just smile at me…O my god!!! I think this is gonna be a fun school day. I wonder what he is thinking… No I shouldn't eavesdrop… but he is so cute and I want him to like me back… but… ok I will do it.

_She is in my class and I get to sit next to her…life doesn't get better than this!!!_

OMG!!! He likes me back!!!!!!! Also turns out we have the same classes basically.

_Right After school…_

So I found out by reading his mind that he hasn't even noticed Ashley or Ali!!! But then he asked, "Do you want to go out with me?"

O MY GOD!!!! I was freaking out inside… my first boyfriend?? Well I do really like him so what the hey.

"Sure," I said. Then his face lit up and he smiled the most beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen and grabbed my hand. I hoped he wouldn't dump me when I told him about the my wings and special talents.

O God… he just asked me if I wanted to come over today. So again I said sure and pulled out my cell and called my mother. Luckily she said that was fine because I don't like to control her mind that much… So I told Zach what she said and we walked to his car hands intertwined.

I accidentally read in the tall girl with the brown hair holding the dark ones hand mind.

And she was thinking,

_Holy crap Gazzy…_Huh?..._If you told her anything about our wings you are dead!!!_

O my god!! They have wings too. And he is the Gasman and the others in the car are Max and Fang!!! Holy crap…where is the rest of them!?

Just then I saw Max's and Fangs eyes pop out of their head when they noticed our hands.

I was cracking up inside my head.

'Gazzy' asked if I could come over and they stuttered over the words but finally said I could. I wonder where they live?

But then I saw Nudge, Ella, and Iggy… I am taking it that Angel is in elementary school.

We picked up Angel and she was grinning. I guess she knew my secrets. So I thought at her _Let me tell them myself._

_Okay I can't wait!!! _And then I heard a cute little giggle.

**Ok kinda cliffy I am sorry but please review, review, review and then I will post chapter 3!!!:)********:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG thanks to all who reviewed and is reading my story!!!!!**

**If you review I will give a great big honkin virtual COOKIE!!!!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)********:)**

Chapter 3

Max's POV

Okay I expected a lot of things when Gazzy came out of school but none of them involved him walking out with this girl Faye's hand in his!!! When Fang noticed their hands his eyes popped out but he quickly recovered and just smiled!!! Can you believe Mr. Dark and Silent smiling?! What is up with that??

Then when Gazzy asked if Faye could come over I said sure because what am I supposed to say??? So they got in the back of the Surburban. Well I'll say this she isn't a Nudge because she isn't a motor mouth at first sight. We waited until Ella, Iggy, and Nudge walked out of school and then I prepared for the worst….Uh Oh here it comes…. "So Faye are you coming over? OMG are you and Gazzy going out??? OO that is soo cute!!! I wish I had a boyfriend…although there was this boy at lunch that…" Finally Faye herself clapped her hand over Nudge's mouth. I guess Gazzy warned her.

When we picked up Angel at her school she was just smiling the whole time. I wonder what it was about then I thought at her hard

_Sensing anything evil???_

**Nope but she has a secret that she is gonna tell later…**

_What is it?? Do you know???_

**Ya I do know but I am not allowed to tell.**

Of course I wasn't gonna push it because there is no use in that. When we got home we all charged into the kitchen and even Faye ate as much as us. That I was surprised at but then the talking started and I was wrong…She is a Nudge!!!

Faye's POV

Umm… okay now Max is thinking in her head that I am a Nudge because I talk a little more than normal. I am trying to choose if that is a compliment or not. But I was going to eventually have to tell them my secret and my wings were itching to get out so I asked Gazzy if he wanted to go outside and of course he said yes.

When we were outside I asked, "Do you want to play tag?" I meant in the air but I guess he didn't know that. "Uhh… sure…" He said. That was when I stretched my wings out. And his mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out of his head. So I said, "What you thought I meant on the ground? I can read minds too and I know you have wings." So I pecked him on the cheek and added, "Your it!!!" And that got him started.

We played for about an hour. He couldn't catch because I was fast like Max. But then I gave up and he pulled me into a tight hug so I was facing him. Our faces were so close and I guess he noticed to because then he….

**Ok very cliffy……. Sorry about shortness but the next chapter will be longer!!! I won't put up a review mark because I hate it when people do that but PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thanks and the 4****th**** chapter will be up soon!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry to all but I am stuck and I can't come up with anything so I am stopping the story….APRIL FOOLS!!! Ha if you believed me then go get your brain checked please…not literally!!! YAAAYYY!!!!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!!!! Here are your COOKIESSS!!!!!! Here is CHAP.4!!!!!!!!!!!:)********:)**

Chapter 4

Faye POV

_Flashback_

_*Our faces were so close and I guess he noticed to because then he…*_

_End Flashback_

Then he kissed me!!!! Smack dab on the lips!!! God my first real kiss!!! Even though it only lasted about 5 seconds those were the best 5 seconds of my life. We could have gone on forever but that was when we heard all the Whooping and turned to face down. Of course it was Iggy and Fang. I was smiling and rolling my eyes and Gazzy was blushing like a tomato. But the smiling lasted only a little bit until I saw Max. She looked furious. So I eavesdropped in her mind because I had to know what that was about.

_How could Gaz do this to us?? He could drop her and she could get seriously hurt because she can't fly!!! What if we can't trust her?!_

And that was where I surprised her…

**It's okay Max I am like you guys I have wings too. See. **And I pulled away from Gazzy to show her. I swear to god you would love to see her face especially when I sent her that thought and showed her my wings. God I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to hold in laughter.

_Umm…_

That was all she could think. So me and Gaz flew down to tell them the great news.

Max's POV

Okay it is kind of hard to surprise me these days until today that is. First, Gazzy and Faye holding hands, Angel not telling me Faye's secret, Gazzy flying with Faye, Gazzy and Faye kissing, Faye being able to read and communicate through minds, and Faye having wings!!! I know that is a pretty long list. But it's true.

"Okay guys so you've seen my wings but I also have some special powers like you guys." She said.

"How did you know we had special powers?" I asked.

"Ummm…Did you miss the whole part where I talked to you through your mind and the whole reading thoughts process?" She said.

"O ya I kinda forgot…" That was all I could come up with. Can you believe it? That was when I saw Fang next to me smirking his head off… if that is possible. So I elbowed him as hard as I could in the stomach before returning my attention to Faye.

"Okay so what can you do then?" I challenged.

"Nothin much just read, communicate, and control minds and turn my body on fire without burning myself, I can see the future…. Or the easier way to define it is I can do anyone else's special powers." That was when my jaw dropped and I am guessing that is where I became all loopy because I asked her if she wanted to sleep over.

Well get this she said yes. Okay so if anyone needs a place to stay there is a slumber party at my house!!!!YAY!!!

**I'll update soon please review next chapter will be about the sleepover and will have more Fax, Illa, and Fazzy!!!:)********:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fang POV

So Max let Faye sleepover…seriously I wonder what's going on in her head sometimes. So right now we are watching the movie Twilight. I honestly didn't want to but Nudge, Faye, and Angel insisted on it. I could also tell Max wasn't that into either.

God is she beautiful with that blonde hair and those chocolate brown eyes that you always get lost in. Of course sensing my gaze she looked my way and smiled a smile that lights up her whole gorgeous face. And god that sexy body of hers…how much I would do to just get my hands on it for one night.

Of course you get no privacy in this house because of Angel and now Faye.

_Ughh…please think of something else my mind is bleeding…_

This was coming from Faye. Well it is time for the argument in my head to take place with some girl I barely know but that Gazzy is in love with and has kissed.

**Well no one said you had to read my mind…**

_O my god!! You don't realize that you are practically screaming it in my mind it is aggravating!!!!!_

**Yup well at least I know that you feel the same way about Gazzy…**

This caused her to jump up screaming, "EWW!!! FANG THAT IS DISGUSING!!!"

"You didn't have to read my mind," I threw back at her.

"Eww Fang that is really gross. Keep your thoughts to yourself!!!" Screamed Angel. So this was how it was gonna be. Me making friends all night.

"Can we please get back to the movie?" Of course asked none other by Nudge. I swear that was the shortest sentence I ever heard her utter.

"Fine let's just watch the movie." Said Faye.

Gazzy POV

I don't even want to know what is going on in Fang's mind. So Faye calmed down and I pulled her into my side and with my arm around her and most of her weight on me, she fell asleep. AWWW!!!!!! She was soo cute when she slept. Her brown hair around her head in a tangled, perfect heap and her gentle eyelids closed over her magnificent deep ocean blue eyes…

I know I can be pretty deep.

Max POV

O my god….that is all I have to say. She fell asleep I his arms. She as in Faye and he as in Gazzy.

Well I will say this she looked some what like a goddess in her sleep.

Then I noticed the clock 11:30 pm. Hmm the day went by fast. I guess they mean that expression literally. You know time flies when you're having fun. (Note the sarcasm min there.)

Just then mom walked in and looked super surprised to see Faye asleep in Gazzy's arms.

I said, "They are going out and she is sleeping over is that okay?"

She said, "That is fine…does she ummm know about the umm wings and stuff?"

"Ya and you'll never believe that she has wings and can mimic any power…"I began to say but then was cut off by an in love Gazzy.

"She is amazing!!!" He whisper screamed.

"I am proud for you honey but you guys need to get to bed…" Once again she was cut off by Gazzy but for a different reason this time.

HE RIPPED ONE!!!! GOD I FELT SO BAD FOR FAYE!! SHE WAS SLEEPING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!!!

_After the incident and in the kitchen now…_

"I thought *laugh* you were *laugh* joking Iggy *laugh*!!!!" Said Faye who was cracking up with the boys. "That *laugh* was disgusting *laugh* and I was *laugh* right near *laugh* him!!!!"

"Okay kids time for bed, you have school in the morning!" My mom said.

Now that Faye, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang have settled down Gazzy said, "Where is Faye gonna sleep?"

Oh ya I forgot all the bedrooms were taken because Angel and Nudge had one me and Ella had one and of course all the boys got their own because they are so special right?

"Ummm…. I guess you'll have to sleep in Gazzy's room," I said to Faye.

"Okay no problem just don't do that again Gazzy!" She said. And this set off a new round of giggles.

Gazzy POV

So Faye is sleeping in my room. At least I have two beds in it (a pullout couch and a regular bed). Since I was so caring I gave Faye my normal bed and I took the pullout.

"Are you sure I mean I could sleep on the pullout and you could have your own bed." Faye said.

"Hey don't worry about me I am fine." I said to her. Just then she teleported behind me and peck me on the lips but I ended up kissing her back but finally we had to stop to breathe. "Good night Gazzy." She said.

"Good night Faye," I said. Hmm… she is a pretty good kisser.

And then I heard giggling from Faye and she said, "You're not to bad yourself."

I forgot about the mind reading. And then I just I started laughing and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. But you get absolute zero privacy in this house right?

So of course Max and Fang come to turn off the light and hear, "I didn't know Gazzy had it in him." Coming none other than Fang himself.

"Shut up Fang it's not like you and Max don't do this every night." I said.

"Are they seriously like that?" Faye asked.

"Ugh… Faye get in your bed and stay there tonight please because you don't want to sleep with Gazzy, he wets the bed." Max said.

"Fine." And she trudged over to her bed. Max turned out the light and all of sudden I felt Faye's cold breath at the back of my neck saying, "I'll believe that when in see the evidence."

And from there on we fell asleep on the pullout…Faye and me.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Just two words, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!~**

Chapter 6

Ella's POV

OMG!!! They are sleeping together!!! That is amazing!!!! They are so cute together because they are so young and in love. I wonder how me and Iggy would have acted if we were together and their age.

"What are you looking…hmm stalker?" Asked Iggy as he as usual snuck up behind and put his arms around my waist.

"Are you ever gonna stop doing that?" I asked him.

"Probably not and you didn't answer my question…" He replied.

"Umm… look at Gazzy and Faye. That will probably answer your question." I said.

"O my god! The Gasman is now called a ladies man!!!"

"Shhh… you will wake them up!!!" I whisper shouted at him.

Just then he picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing young man?!" I shouted at him.

"Just helping you to your room because you looked very lost ma'am." He said back to me.

"Put me down!!!"

"Nope," He said popping the "p", "I can't do that ma'am. I am only one badge away from becoming a panda bear in the ranking of my troop."

I just laughed until he shushed me with his lips. Mmmm his lips were so soft but at the same time passionate and determined. They tasted like cotton candy. YUM!!!

"Okay break it up love birds." Said Fang as he walked to Max's room.

"O like we don't get enough from you and Max?" Iggy said.

"SHUT UP!!! SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO SLEEP AND NOT MAKE OUT WITH EACHOTHER!!!!" Coming from Nudge because we were right outside her bedroom.

"Sorry!!!" I said back to her.

Faye's POV

Ugh is it morning already? I tried to move out of bed but then remembered I was in Gazzy's arms. _"Purrrrr…"_ He said in my ear with chilly breath causing me to shiver. "You are so different Gaz."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both." And then I pecked him on the cheek. "Come on Gazzy we are going to be late for school." I said.

"Ugh… but I don't wanna…" I silenced him with my lips.

"Maybe I should complain a little more often then…" And he got mischievous grin on his gorgeous face.

"Mmmm that's great." I said as I got up from the bed I saw a vision of Gazzy trying to grab my waist and pull me back down.

"And don't even think about pulling me back down." I said.

"How did you know I was gonna do that?" He said confused.

I just pointed to my forehead with my index finger.

"God what am I gonna do with you." I heard him mumble as I walked down the hall to Angel's room for clothes.

"Hey Angel can I borrow some clothes?" I asked her.

"Ya that is fine." And she handed me a white tee with HOLLISTER written across it in pink writing, a light pink Abercrombie sweatshirt, and a pair of Capri's.

"Thanks Angel!" I said to her.

I went to the bathroom to change when I saw Fang and Max making out in the hall way so I said to them, "Ugh get a room for that stuff."

"Maybe you should sleep in your own bed tonight." I heard Fang mumble.

"Right back at ya." I said and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

I came out and went downstairs for breakfast. I plopped down next to Gazzy and Angel.

"What's for breakfast Ig?" I heard Max say as she entered the room.

"French toast, pancakes, home fries, and eggs.

"I will have mine Over Easy!!!" I shouted. And then everyone placed their egg styles.

"You look good." I heard Gazzy breath in my ear.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said.

Just then I got a vision.

_The Vision_

"_Okay people settle down now." It suddenly got quiet in the school auditorium as the principal spoke. "As you all now today we are having an assembly on bird-kid hybrids. Speaking of them, here are four that you have lived among for a little bit." And out walked Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. As for me I teleported out and a looks ranged from awed to creeped out._

_End of Vision_

I gasped. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What did you see Faye?" Gazzy asked with a look of worry on his face.

"W-we ar-re having an assembly today." I stuttered over the words.

"What is it about?" Asked Nudge.

"It is about…bird-kid species. And we walk out on the stage and show everyone our wings." I said and everyone looked at me dumbfounded.

"Hey kids I need to talk to you about the assembly today that you are having at your school." said walking into the room.

"Would it happen to be about bird-kid species and involve us in any way?" Iggy asked.

"Yes…how did you know?" She asked.

"Faye had a vision about it." Gazzy said.

"You see the future?" She asked. I just nodded my head.

"Okay kids time for school because I am assuming you already know about the assembly." She said again.

We all just walked out Iggy and Ella hand in hand and Gazzy's arm over my shoulders.

_At School_

Me and Gazzy (Zach) walked down the hallway with his arm around me still and people were staring. Some one even dropped their books.

"Gazzy they are all staring." I whispered in his ear.

"No not him," he said, "He only looked." I laughed at him. He was so cute when he tried to be funny.** (A/N: if you have seen the movie Twilight you will know where I got that line from!!! Okay back to the story.)**

I got to my locker as the stares began slowing down and looked at the board. O great. We have that assembly first period. And then my stomach got butterflies.

"Come on Faye. Uhh… earth to Faye." I shook my head and snapped out of it. It was my friend's Madison and Sean staring at me with a worried look.

"Sorry I kinda spaced out." I replied.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Madison asked.

"Ya just wondering what the assembly was about." I answered.

That got her started. "Ya I mean we never have that many assemblies anymore. I wonder what it is about. Maybe it will be about karaoke and then they will have you go up there and jam it up. You know what I am saying Faye?"

"Ya. I doubt it though." God she could talk almost as much as me.

"Are you really okay though you are barely talking." Sean asked.

"Ya I am fine. It is just a bad headache and my mom made me come to school." I said.

"O that makes sense." He said.

"Yup." And then morning announcements started. I spaced for most of it until I heard, "Would Faye Collins, Zach Martinez, Jeff Martinez, and Tiffany Martinez please report to the office regarding the assembly after announcements are over. Thank you." Everyone turned to look at me and Gazzy (who was posing as Zach) and we just shrugged our shoulders and went to the office.

**~Okay I need reviews other wise I may start putting up limits like at least 10 reviews or something and I hate doing that so please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! Just click the button below….you know you want to!!!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I got a lot of reviews quickly so I am posting chapter 7 now!!!! Remember READ AND REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET MORE!!!!!!!!! I also just started another story called Ride of Twilight…It is a crossover of MR and Twilight so please read that and review it you get a chance please!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7

Madison's POV

Okay I am thinking that that girl just lied to me when she said she knew nothing about the assembly!!! Anyways I wonder where she is right now because we are on our way to the assembly right now and she might miss it….unless she is in it???

Faye's POV

We were back stage and I was being told to use my magical power of teleporting to land on one of those really comfy looking couches that they use on talk shows like Opera or something. At least that is what Nudge is thinking.

That's when I heard my vision come to life.

"Okay kids settle down now." It suddenly got quiet in the school auditorium as the principal spoke. "As you all now today we are having an assembly on bird-kid hybrids. Speaking of them, here are four that you have lived among for a little bit." And out walked Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. As for me I teleported out onto the Opera couch and a looks ranged from awed to creeped out.

"Wow, you really can teleport." The principal muttered under his breath.

"You know we also have extra sensitive hearing." I called out from across the stage.

The principal flushed bright red and muttered, "Sorry."

"Mmmhmm." Iggy said and I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I think you just broke my rib." He said. You could tell he was in pain by his strangled words.

"Good then." I said. And he mumbled something like "revenge later". Oh well I will be prepared.

"As you can see," said, oh my god, Jeb, what the hell is he doing here? "They also have super strength as Faye just demonstrated." He continued.

"What are you friggin doing here? You stupid white coat!!!" Gazzy screamed at him. Way to go Gaz!!!

"I came here to see how the flock and Faye were doing. And then I came to your school only to find that you guys were doing an assembly, so I told them I helped give you guys wings and they invited me." He said.

"You only gave us wings by injecting needles in us and keeping us locked up in dog cages so now we are all wicked Closterphobic!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

"Also as you can see," He said facing the crowd, "They have a slight temper problem and are really Closterphobic. Now I think we can take questions because I know you have some."

"Yes you in the green sweatshirt in the back." Said Jeb. God I wanted to so badly strangle him at the moment it wasn't even funny.

"Can we see your wings?" He asked.

"Yes of course you can see their wings. Will you guys show them?" Stupid Jeb asked.

"Ya, but next time we can answer for ourselves. We aren't as stupid as you." I said with a huge smirk on my face.

Everyone in the audience laughed and then we showed them our wings and it got quiet but then the cheering erupted.

So that was basically it the assembly went on like that. People asking questions and us showing or answering them.

To tell you the truth it was kind of boring. That's just coming from me though.

**~Sorry for shortness but next chapter will be longer and with more Fazzy, Fax, and Illa. Once again PLEASE REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPPIE!!! I JUST NEED LIKE 1 REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT MORE!!!! Thanks for reading!!! Love you all!!!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gazzy POV

You go girl! Wooo! Ya Faye! God she just showed Jeb up. I didn't know this girl had so many disses in her.

_Why Thank you!!!_

**Faye? **

_Yes…_

**Oh. Well you're hilarious!**

_I know. I should go out for school play next year!!!_

**I wouldn't go that far…**

_Hey!!!_

And then I felt her presence leave my head. If that is possible.

Okay that concludes our assembly. And if it is possible the crowd erupted into cheers even louder than before.

Onto next period- Chorus. Ewww!!! The chorus director Mr. Long hates us. I only know this after a one day experience. I mean kids are aloud to talk right?

So anyways we were talking. The topic was mainly about me and Faye. And of course our wings.

Yes! Since we have a sub today we get a day to do homework in Chorus. So we sat around in a circle. We as in me, Faye, Sean, Madison, Katy, Tori, Mike, Tom, and Lea.

Technically we were doing homework. I got about 3 and a half problems done on Science tonight. That still counts right?

_Bbbrrrriiinnnngggg!!!!!!!_

Oh the bell. Can't wait for English. We get two whole periods of English. As in back to back.

And to make it worse Faye isn't even in this class. Could life get even worse?

Well, can't wait till after the second period of English. That is lunch and we asked the principal if we could fly around outside and of course he agreed.

All of a sudden I heard the flapping of wings and in barged Faye in a fighting stance ready for battle. Oh Great! There goes my day or maybe life. They looked vicious.

And… they were heading straight for me and Faye.

**~Okay review. I know cliffy I just need at least 5 reviews before posting my next chapter or otherwise I think no one is liking my story. Please give suggestions, questions, or comments about my writing. Also check out my other story- Ride of Twilight- it is a crossover of MR and Twilight.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Thanks to all who have reviewed!!! Please keep it up, it makes me super super happy!!!!!!! On with Chapter 9~**

**Chapter 9**

**Faye Pov**

I could hear those things minds. They were out to kill and not just me. But Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Angel and Max too.

Okay this is not good.

I sent a warning to Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Iggy as I ran into Gazzy's classroom. Our eyes met and what I saw in his eyes was probably what he saw in mine.

Fear, determination, anger, and confusion.

We hopped out the window with our class looking at us strangely. I shouted, "Tell everybody in the school to shut off all lights, close and lock all doors, have the students sit on the ground, and be silent. This is an emergency!!!!!!!"

She nodded once as the kids started doing what I told them to do. The teacher called the office and the office announced it over the intercom.

When I got outside I saw Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy already disposed of 6 or 7 new guys. I knew Max, Fang, and Angel were on their way.

Dang it! We can't use any bombs because the school is to close. There goes plan A. Now we move on to Plan B: Fight with your hands.

_Crack!!!!_

Searing pain coursed through my body. Not good! Not good!

I fell about ten feet but then regained control as I saw Max, Fang, and Angel arrive. But they brought about 50 more new guys with them.

This is just my day isn't it? I flew back to the guy who thought he could beat Faye. Umm… think again buddy. No one beats me.

I snuck up behind him and pulled his wings together.

A gut churning scream coursed through the air as the wings of the guy ripped out of their sockets. Wow. I am stronger than before.

I just realized that these guys have minds. I took one look at Angel and she was thinking the same thing. We nodded our heads at the same time.

This is hilarious! I would have never thought my power would have worked like this! At the same time 100 new guys fell to the ground. Dead.

Okay not what you think is that hilarious but when these guys are out to kill you and they all fall and practically kill themselves, it is pretty funny!

We made our way through the school and then I caught the minds. Uh oh. Some made it in the school!

"Guys, some made it in just be quiet and sneak up on them before anyone gets hurt. They don't know that we know they are here." I whispered to all of them.

Me and Iggy took downstairs 6th grade hallway. There were two of them. Fang took upstairs 6th grade there was only one. Even better. Max, and Nudge took 8th grade hallway there were five. Not to good… Gazzy and Angel took 7th grade, there were three. I trust them all to get the job done.

"Ig, there is one at the end of the hallway and one entering a class. I will take the one in the class you get the other." He nodded.

Then the new guy crashed through the class room window on the door. I heard screams.

I Jumped through the window also and jumped on his back. What? It is easier to take them out this way. Sometimes with mind control it takes awhile to take effect.

I punched upside the head. He swatted at me but I dodged the hit. I got a round house kick in his ribs that would have killed a regular human but I think only broke two ribs. He punched me in the nose and I felt blood pour out. I punched him in the eye causing a black eye to form. He stuttered back and grabbed a student by the neck.

No not Brooke! She has been my best friend since kindergarten.

"You wouldn't," I growled out at him.

"Oh, but I would. Don't move my dear, unless you want your little friend to pass away." He said in a beautiful voice that would be alluring to a regular human, but not me.

I turned invisible. And ran as fast as Max could picking up an unconscious Brooke and giving her to the frightened teacher. Thank you Max and Fang for allowing me to mimic your powers.

To all the kids it looked like Brooke was flying toward the teacher, who just caught her at the last second.

I spun around and punched the new guy in the other eye and then I punched him in the head and gut over and over until he died.

After I finished destroying them, I sent a message to the flock.

_How is everybody?_

_Good._

_Just finished._

_Okay._

_I am done chief._

_He is dead and gone._

_See ya later big boy. Ya I just finished too._

_Good. He got one student and she is unconscious, but she will come around. I am going to bring her to the nurse._

_Okay we will check every room to make sure. _Angel replied to everybody what Max told her to say.

Wow. That is creepy I said as Brooke healed right as I touched her.

New power? That makes me have about…10…20… well a lot of powers.

"Faye? What happened?" Brooke asked me as she stirred. I told her and the class about the new guys and about the old erasers and fly boys that were wiped out.

**~Okay there is your fight scene. Sorry I took so long to update but my computer was being extremely stupid and wouldn't let me edit this story for a loooonnngggg time, but it is working now so thanks for being patient and for your support. Please Review!!!!!!~**


End file.
